Messenger RNA metabolism in a mammalian cell. We wish to develop procedures to prepare relatively pure mRNA for a specific mammalian cell protein. The Synthesis, transport and degradation of this mRNA would be followed using specific hybridization as the assay for its presence. The non poly A mRNA that sediments at a rate consistentwith histone mRNA hybridizes with high effeciency; we shall attempt to characterize this RNA.